Secretos indescifrables
by Elise Shane
Summary: "Tu eras la estratega y yo el lanzador" juntos por siempre mi pequeña Trix..


**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fic disfrútenlo.. nos leemos abajo :3 **

* * *

**Secretos Indescifrables**

Te acuerdas Trix… cuando nos volvimos novios a escondidas… recuerdo ese día muy seguido… fue un fantástico día lleno de aventuras extremas, babosas malvadas, el flagelo, las babosas guardianas… todo eso lo recuerdo día con día sabes ¿porque? Porque ese día aceptaste por fin ser mi novia a escondidas, recuerdo esas caricias guardadas, esos besos atrapados, esas miradas que lo decían todo como si tuviésemos el mejor secreto del mundo y lo teníamos… recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer, estoy orgulloso de tenerte aquí conmigo, a mi lado, juntos somos una fuerza especial, eres parte de la banda de Shane somos un muy buen equipo y una buena pareja, tú me apoyas, me haces sentir especial cuando aquí lo único especial eres tú, tu eres la más bella, la más bonita, la más perfecta… Te amo Trixie tu eres única y especial.

Aún recuerdo cuando me puse algo celoso de Mario y ¿Cómo no estarlo? De la forma en la que lo mirabas, en la que pronunciabas aquellas palabras, me dolió, me dolió demasiado pensar que a lo mejor yo era una equivocación y que con quien querías y deseabas estar era con Mario pero con el tiempo aprendí que no lo querías a él me querías a mí, de la forma en la que te pusiste celosa ante Katherine me demostró que en verdad me querías y que sentías lo mismo que yo siento por ti…

Comprobé que me querías recordando cada una de nuestras aventuras aunque no estaba 100% seguro de que fuera cierto pero recordé cada una de nuestras miradas especiales, algunas de preocupación, algunas de amor, algunas muy especiales, tiernas, recuerdo que todos nos preguntaban si éramos novios y al vernos el uno y el otro nos sonrojábamos y la verdad nunca supe la razón hasta ahora caigo que tú también sentías lo mismo que yo… nuestras miradas lo decían todo… hasta Kord me llego a molestar con eso, cada dia era una frase típica de él decir que nosotros andábamos a escondidas y la verdad si quería que ocurriera, para mí los días eran una eternidad si tu no estabas al lado aconsejándome, cada vez que te encerrabas en tu cuarto a editar los videos te la pasabas días así, en tu cuarto, sin comer, yo me sentía solito, Kord siempre iba con Garfio Rojo mientras que Pronto se la pasaba "cocinando" y yo pues estaba solito no había nadie con quien hablar a veces sentía que me ignorabas, a veces me sentía deprimido y lo único que hacía era dormir eso me ayudaba a alejarme un poquito de la triste realidad en la que viví y ahora por ti salí de ese hoyo en el que estaba, gracias a ti todo está bien, gracias a ti mi corazón vuelve a latir de nuevo.

Desafiamos las leyes de la amistad al estar juntos a escondidas me encanta estar juntos, nos reímos de nuestras propias tonterías, hacemos boberías juntos y lo mejor es que estamos bien juntos.

Cada dia un nuevo reto recuerdo varias cosas (muchas en realidad) y te voy a contar cuantas cosas he pasado a tu lado…

Cuando nos conocimos jamás pensé que me llegarías a gustar pero de la manera en la que me demostraste ser fuerte y sincera me agrado, me agradaste.

La mayoría de las veces te miraba discretamente, era hermoso poder admírate sin que te dieras cuenta, me encanta todo de ti… me gustas

Siempre me preocupaba por ti y por tu seguridad si tú estabas segura de querer hacerlo yo también me sentía seguro tu seguridad era la mía también.

Siempre estábamos combatiendo juntos, tú eras la estratega y yo el lanzador, juntos hacíamos algo incomparable, algo fuerte e irrompible simplemente algo indescifrable.

Los abrazos me demostraban mucho de tu parte, siempre jugueteabas, siempre te sonrojabas, siempre estabas de acuerdo conmigo simplemente fantástico cuando en realidad yo siempre estuve de acuerdo con tus decisiones nunca me interpuse ante una a menos que esta tuviera un Az bajo la manga y la cual podría ser nuestra debilidad.

Me encanta tu preocupación por todo y por todos, me encana que al fin puedas ser mi loca estratega y camarógrafa, eres buena en esas cosas, eres buena en todo…

Tú eres especial y jamás fuiste una persona entre millones eras algo principal para mí y nunca dejaste de serlo a pesar de mis peleas, tristezas y desilusiones.

Nuestro amor era raro, cada que te enojabas conmigo (o fingías estarlo) yo te abrazaba y no te dejaba ir porque en realidad me encantaba sentirte cerca, el olor de tu cabello, el olor de tu piel me hacía feliz.

Tú eres el sol que ilumina mi mañana entera y si es posible todos los días (técnicamente lo eres) yo a ti te quiero mucho y si tuviera que dar la vida por ti lo haría, juntos hasta el final, siempre te protegeré y te querré con todas mis fuerzas y jamás dejare que te hagan daño mi dulce princesa, mi dueña de corazón.

-Eli… cariño- sonreí dulcemente, me enloquece que me diga cariño.- piensas en voz alta…-justo lo que yo quería, quería que oyera todo lo que pensaba, me levante de mi cama, me acerque a ella y le di un beso apasionado y candente, ella me abrazo y me atrajo hacia ella.

-Te amo…

* * *

**Tada! Esta algo cortito u.u pero estaba inspirada y pues se me ocurrió esto que tal bonito? feo? opinen :3 esto va dedicado a mi querida hermanita nat ash y a mi pequeña hermanita Jen las quiero mucho! **

**Saludos!**

**Su lobita Stahl **


End file.
